


Taste Test

by VelveteenPrince



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ice cream sharing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sneaky kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: Prompt: Saeran/Saeyoung, sharing a dessert





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of "quickies" (100-500 word fics) to get me out of a slump.

“One more taste test” says [MC] before retreating to the kitchen.

It’s almost closing time. In a few more minutes the place will have emptied itself out. Saeran’s hand, loosely resting on the counter, calls out to Saeyoung to hold it. A moment’s hesitation is all it takes for [MC] to come back with a crystal bowl in hand. The opportunity fades into thin air.

“Our Choi Special: two scoops of homemade cherry ice cream.” The last two people in the coffee shop make their way out, their fingers laced together. Saeyoung's gaze follows them out for just a second, before Saeran’s face lighting up steals his attention again. His right hand searches for some contact, and his left has to stop it before it finds his twin, who is currently shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth.

“Saeeeraaan, let me try some, too!” His brother protectively grabs the bowl, spoon still in his mouth, and turns around. “So mean…”

[MC] laughs. “I’ll get you a bowl too.” As soon as the kitchen door swings shut, a smirk curls Saeyoung’s lips.

“Sa~er~an.” He sings, spinning his twin around in his chair. With the spoon back in the bowl, and the bowl half-empty on the counter, Saeyoung cups his face and goes straight for his lips. His tongue is quick in thoroughly exploring the cold roof of his mouth, and every crevice between his teeth in agonizing desperation. Saeran holds onto his wrists for dear life until they hear [MC]’s steps at the other side of the door. As they part, Saeyoung licks his lips, now sweet with the taste of cherry and cream.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @princeofvelvet  
> tumblr: the-velveteen-prince.tumblr.com  
> Either is fine for leaving prompts, and they're all appreciated <3


End file.
